nomoreheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
No More Heroes Wiki:Featured articles
This page chronicles the various articles that have been featured. =2016= Week 8, 2016 Deathmatch is a mode in the video game No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle, unlocked by playing through the storyline on any difficulty. In Deathmatch, battles against ranked assassins can be replayed with their Bitter Mode traits, and matches are timed. Under normal circumstances, bosses can only be fought using the protagonist who faces them in the game's story mode; however, with the use of cheating devices players can play as any character they wish. (more...) =2013= Week 1, 2013 Jasper Batt Jr. is the top ranked assassin in No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle, as well as the main antagonist. He is the owner of Pizza Batt, the pizza chain that is popping up all over Santa Destroy. Upon discovering that Jasper Batt Jr. is the one who hired the 5 people to kill Bishop Shidux, Travis Touchdown fought through the United Assassins Association ranks once more just to kill him. Apparently, Jasper Batt Jr. wanted revenge on Travis for killing his relatives, which are his father and 2 brothers. Jasper appears as a loser that's trying to look like a richboy. He wears a green tuxedo, a pink shirt, and khaki pants, as well as a pair of pink glasses. He also has a large black pizza tattoo on the left side of his bald head. (more...) =2008= Week 41, 2008 No More Heroes: Desperate Struggle (ノーモア★ヒーローズ2 Nō Moa Hīrōzu Tsū) is an action video game currently in development for the Wii video game system. It is the second game in the No More Heroes video game series, directed by Goichi Suda, developed by Grasshopper Manufacture, published by XSEED Games and Rising Star Games, and has a tentative release date of January 2010 in North America, and February or March 2010 in Europe. A Japanese release date has yet to be determined, as a press release by Marvelous Interactive, who were responsible for publishing No More Heroes in Japan, confirms only that publishing Desperate Struggle in North America will be a joint-effort with XSEED, and that plans for release in Japan are currently undecided. (more...) Week 40, 2008 No featured article was implemented during this particular week. Week 39, 2008 No featured article was implemented during this particular week. Week 38, 2008 No featured article was implemented during this particular week. Week 37, 2008 No featured article was implemented during this particular week. Week 36, 2008 No featured article was implemented during this particular week. Week 35, 2008 No featured article was implemented during this particular week. Week 34, 2008 No featured article was implemented during this particular week. Week 33, 2008 No featured article was implemented during this particular week. Week 32, 2008 No featured article was implemented during this particular week. Week 31, 2008 No featured article was implemented during this particular week. Week 30, 2008 No featured article was implemented during this particular week. Week 29, 2008 No featured article was implemented during this particular week. Week 28, 2008 No featured article was implemented during this particular week. Week 27, 2008 No featured article was implemented during this particular week. Week 26, 2008 No featured article was implemented during this particular week. Week 25, 2008 No featured article was implemented during this particular week. Week 24, 2008 Pastel Brankino, better known by his pseudonym Dr. Peace (ドクターピース), is a 50-year-old Native American assassin who is a corrupt vice detective, master gunslinger, and is called the "department store of crime." He is also a karaoke enthusiast; before Travis Touchdown's ranking match against him, Peace sings the song "The virgin child makes her wish without feeling anything," written by Goichi Suda, at the podium in Destroy Stadium. He is ranked ninth in the United Assassins Association. He reveals himself to be divorced and estranged from his daughter Jennifer, shortly before battling and being stabbed to death by Travis. (more...) Week 23, 2008 No featured article was implemented during this particular week. Week 22, 2008 No featured article was implemented during this particular week. Week 21, 2008 Bad Girl (バッドガール) is a 23-year-old assassin who lives in the basement of Destroy Stadium; her real name as well as her nationality are unknown, although she is presumably American. She is ranked second in the United Assassins Association. She drinks frequently, dresses in a Sweet Lolita fashion and bludgeons cloned men dressed in S&M gear with a baseball bat. She claims that Travis is no better than she because although she resorts to more cruel methods to killing, they both are assassins and kill who they must all the same. After their fight, she continues to assault Travis until he decides to show her pity and forfeits the fight to her; she succumbs to her wounds soon afterwards. (more...) Week 20, 2008 Pure White Lover Bizarre Jelly is a virtual Japanese anime existent within the universe of No More Heroes. It is a magical girl mecha series which centers around three teenagers who fight monstrous beings, primarily using giant mecha called Glastons. In a March 15, 2008 interview with Computer and Video Games, Goichi Suda revealed that a possible real-life anime adaption of the series would be produced in the future. (more...) Week 19, 2008 Harvey Moiseiwitsch Volodarskii is a Russian assassin and stage magician who gives shows for large audiences; his age is unknown. He is ranked fourth in the United Assassins Association. Silvia Christel and Travis Touchdown attend one of Volodarskii's performances, where he selects Travis from the audience to assist him onstage. Associates restrain a willing Travis under a large circular saw with which Volodarskii attempts to kill him, though he survives. He is ultimately blinded when Travis throws his beam katana across his eyes, and is soon after restrained by his own associates and sliced vertically in half by the same large circular saw that he attempted to kill Travis with during the start of his performance. (more...) Week 18, 2008 No More Heroes Sound Tracks: Dark Side is a remix soundtrack album for the video game No More Heroes, and was released on March 14, 2008. It features nine remixes of compositions by music director Masafumi Takada, interpreted by several Japanese artists, including Masafumi himself, and Jun Fukuda. The Outer Rim Remix of "N.M.H." featured on the album was produced by Metal Gear Solid composer Norihiko Hibino. No More Heroes character designer Yūsuke Kozaki's electro band HONDALADY also contributed the golden brown mix of "We Are Finally Cowboys". (more...) Week 17, 2008 No featured article was implemented during this particular week. Week 16, 2008 The Tsubaki series of beam katanas are designed by Dr. Naomi for Travis Touchdown's exclusive use. The Power Up Parts and Energy Saving Parts stocked by Naomi are also only compatible with models of the Tsubaki series. The first model, the Tsubaki prototype, provides better durability than that of the Blood Berry, a beam katana this prototype is most comparable to in several ways involving structural design. The Tsubaki Mk-II is largely more complete than its predecessor, but is still referred to on occasion as "a prototype." Debatably the most distinguishable model of the Tsubaki line, the extractable frame now contains five emitters and receivers which rotate simultaneously. The Tsubaki Mk-III is the completed Tsubaki beam katana model. Its design is based on that of the D.O.S., the beam katana used by Travis' mentor Thunder Ryu, acquired by Travis following the death of Thunder Ryu. (more...) Week 15, 2008 Grasshopper Manufacture, Inc. is a Japanese video game development house founded on March 30, 1998 in Suginami, Japan. Grasshopper gained mainstream notoriety in 2005 for the Nintendo GameCube and PlayStation 2 game killer7. In addition to killer7, they have developed Michigan and a number of Japan-only titles. Grasshopper Manufacture was also recently responsible for the Nintendo DS game Contact and the Wii game No More Heroes. The company is headed by Goichi Suda, also known as Suda51, and is noted for its original and imaginative titles – ones that are also fraught with financial risk. Potential losses are often made up by the development of games based on popular anime franchises, such as Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked and Blood+: One Night Kiss. (more...) Week 14, 2008 Scarlet Jacobs, better known by her pseudonym Shinobu (シノブ), is an 18-year-old assassin, the youngest confirmed ranked member of the United Assassins Association. She is ranked eighth in the UAA. She goes to great lengths to hide her profession as an assassin from her fellow classmates, going so far as to kill a small group of students who overheard Travis Touchdown challenging her to a ranking battle. Shinobu specializes in using her katana, even throwing Travis off guard by using her signature move, Sonic Sword. After she is defeated, her right arm cut off by Travis' blade, Travis chooses to spare her life despite her requests to him to kill her and challenges her to kill him in the future. (more...) Week 13, 2008 Beam katanas are science fiction versions of their namesake, the katana, which instead of a metal blade holds an energy blade with a length which varies between models. Beam katanas differ in power based upon the specific crystal parts used in construction. They also vary between degrees of energy efficiency, which bases around whether a motherboard has been installed or not. Though they often behave like regular swords, they have been depicted as able to penetrate and cut through most matter with little or no resistance, and to deflect bullets and other non-explosive projectiles, as well as other beam katanas. There are a number of other beam katana models that do not handle in the same manner as the common models do, however. (more...) Week 12, 2008 No More Heroes is an action video game for the Wii video game system. It was directed by Goichi Suda (also known as Suda51). The story follows Travis Touchdown, a stereotypical otaku living in near poverty in the motel "NO MORE HEROES" of Santa Destroy, California. After winning a beam katana in an internet auction he becomes a hitman. When he runs out of money he accepts a job to kill Helter-Skelter, which earns him rank eleven by the United Assassins Association, a governing body of assassins. Realizing that he has now made himself a target for aspiring assassins, he sets out to secure himself the coveted position of number one hitman in the UAA. (more...) Category: No More Heroes Wiki administration